Outer City
The Outer City of Baldur's Gate was the near-lawless, impoverished expanse located outside of the city walls. It was an unorganized collection of objectionable albeit necessary business-owners, livestock handlers, refugees and other "undesirables" who were relegated to the muddy streets and ramshackle structures beyond the districts of the Upper and Lower City. The streets of the Outer City were scattered across the three entrances into the city, that is the Cliffgate as well as the Black Dragon and Basilisk gates. The great many huts, lean-tos, animal paddocks and other makeshift structures continued down a portion of the Coast Way, across the bridge of Wyrm's Crossing and the River Chionthar to the region's southernmost district. Description Messy and unorganized, the buildings of the Outer City arose without any forethought of form or function. Many of its structures, including livestock pens, huts and stockyards, were built from wood or even thin branches that were wound together around mere stakes driven into the ground. The roads that weaved between the "buildings" twisted and turned in a chaotic sprawl. It was noisy, filthy and full of so many desperate folks that proved overwhelming to many who merely traveled through to visit the Gate. Due to the high standards of cleanliness that the Baldurian patriar, the city maintained a strict law that prohibited any any larger than a peacock from entering the city's gates. All the stables, livestock pens and abattoirs were consigned to a location within the Outer City. As such, flocks of sheep, goats, cattle and all manner of fowl were kept in enclosures or left to roam around unchecked. While nary a single dog could be found in the lower city, packs of strays were not at all uncommon in the Outer City. Society The folks of the Outer City were referred to as "outsiders" by those Baldurians who dwelled within the city walls. They were the poorest residents of Baldur's Gate, near-destitute farmers, immigrants from foreign lands and those criminals who have yet to find enough success to move into the city proper. Commerce Despite its more negative characteristics, it was a bustle of trade, albeit between less well-off individuals. Any craftspeople whose profession led to unwanted noise, smells or objectionable affronts on the senses conducted their craft here outside the city and sold their goods within, predominately in the Wide. These hard-working folk included tanners, butchers, stable hands, fabric dyers and even blacksmiths. Due to the law prohibiting large animals, caravans drawn by horses or oxen were forced to stop in the Outer City and transfer their goods to another means of portage. The pack animals were often stabled for a time, or taken around the city walls to the gate on the opposing side, for shipments that had further journey along the Trade Way. Crime Petty and violent crimes, such as pick-pocketing, theft and assault were common in the Outer City. As both the Watch and the Flaming Fist spent little-to-no time enforcing laws in this part of Baldur's Gate, many of the region's poor turned to the Guild for protection. Protected establishments were specially marked, so any would-be vandal or thief knew any action taken against them would be met with fatal repercussions by Guild agents. Districts While they were quite varied, the borders of the Outer City neighborhoods were rarely exactly defined. All of the following locations have a grid address so that they can be found in the accompanying map of Outer City, circa 1479 DR. ;Blackgate (A6): This district was the only one found north of Baldur's Gate proper. The neighborhood's originated from the Black Dragon Gate (B6), around which it grew. This gate served as a portal for incoming overland traffic from the north, that came down along the Trade Way (A6). ;Tumbledown (B4): Like Blackgate, Tumbledown was another of the Outer City's isolated districts. It was located just beyond the Cliffgate (A3), which along with the outer wall, separated it from the Lower City (A3) district of Brampton. It featured one of the city's celebrated statues, Balduran Looks Out to Sea (B4). The Szarr Family Crypts (B4) were also located here. ;Stonyeyes (A1): Stonyeyes was the first neighborhood that extended out from the portion of the Trade Way, located just outside the Basilisk Gate (A2). It was noteworthy for having a large half-orc population. ;Norchapel (B1): This neighborhood was located in the stretch of the Outer City that surrounded the tract of the Trade Way that went from the Basilisk Gate to Wyrm's Crossing. It completely enveloped the insular, walled-neighborhood of Little Calimshan. ;Little Calimshan (B1): Little Calimshan was different from the surrounding neighborhoods in that it was protected by its own walls. It was a loud and busy place whose buildings were constructed in the distinct Calishite style from the desert-nation far to the south. Two points of interest within Little Calimshan were the Calim Jewel Emporium (C1) and the Oasis (B1). ;Whitkeep (C1): This neighborhood was isolated from the city and rather unremarkable, save for the large community of gnomes that lived within. ;Sow's Foot (E2): This long expanse of the Outer City had few notable buildings or landmarks beyond Hamhocks Slaughterhouse (E2). ;Twin Songs (E4): Located on the northern bank of the Chionthar, this neighborhood featured shrines to more deities than many Faerûnians even knew existed. It was considered a sanctuary to those displaced by war or disasters, a neighborhood altogether devoted to the divine. The Church of Last Hope (F4) was located here. ;Wyrm's Crossing (F5): This district was comprised of two massively-tall stone bridges that spanned the length of Chionthar River, on either side of Wyrm's Rock (F5). While it was a "mere" bridge in decades past, the construction of a number of wooden tenements, shops and other businesses transformed this landmark into a district unto itself. One well-known business located on the northern bridge was Danthelon's Dancing Axe (F4). ;Rivington (F6): The southern-most neighborhood of Baldur's Gate was rife with crime. It was plagued by a gang known as the Rivington Rats, and was a popular locale for smugglers who brought illegal goods into the city. Appendix References Category:Locations in Baldur's Gate Category:Locations on the Sword Coast Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations